


Покалеченные сердца

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, Все живы / Никто не умер, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, гомофобия, признания в любви, романтика, счастливый финал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: В последний понедельник перед Новогодними каникулами Эдди приходит в школу и находит приклеенными к своему шкафчику желтую розу и любовное письмо от тайного поклонника. Он уверен, что это розыгрыш, пока тоже самое не происходит на следующий день и продолжается всю неделю. Эдди полон решимости выяснить, кто же за этим стоит, хотя и продолжает убеждать себя, что это ну никак не может быть тот человек, о котором он мечтает.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	1. P.S. Клянусь, это не шутка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crooked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093371) by [killerqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueer/pseuds/killerqueer). 



В первый раз это случилось в последний понедельник перед Новогодними каникулами. Утро было совершенно нормальным; как обычно, Эдди сделал все возможное, чтобы побыстрее отвязаться от своей мамаши и ее навязчивого «Там слишком холодно, чтобы ехать на велосипеде», как обычно, встретился с Ричи в конце улицы, и, как обычно, поздоровался с остальными неудачниками около велосипедной стоянки у входа. Все стало в корне _необычно_ , когда они вошли в школу, Стэн и Ричи повернули налево к своим шкафчикам, а Билл, Майк, Бен, Беверли и Эдди завернули за правый угол коридора — к своим.

Первым у своего шкафчика останавливается Билл, Майк с Беном, пройдя чуть дальше, тоже останавливаются и тут, когда остаются только они вдвоем, Бев замирает как вкопанная, и Эдди чуть ли не врезается в подругу.

Но прежде чем он успел отпустить язвительный комментарий про оккупированный Беверли коридор, он замечает то, что заставило ее оцепенеть, и все слова застревают в горле. К дверце его шкафчика приклеены желтая роза и конверт.

— Похоже у тебя появился тайный поклонник, Эдди, — подколола Беверли, толкая друга локтем под ребра и выводя его тем самым из ступора. Однако, тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся и, слегка оттолкнув подругу, кичливо пошел дальше по коридору.

— Да это наверняка какой-нибудь мудак, который думает, что это пиздецки смешно, — через плечо бросил Эдди и закатил глаза, когда Беверли с укоризненным выражением лица прислонилась спиной к своему шкафчику. — И не надо на меня так смотреть, ты сама знаешь, что это правда, — продолжил Эдди, отрывая конверт от холодного металла. — В последнее время это всеобщая любимая игра — «Давайте растыкнем над гомиком!»

Они оба фыркнули.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, что тут есть, — с едким смешком Эдди небрежно вскрыл конверт, не обращая внимания на кривенько нарисованные спереди сердечки.

Он вытащил листок, и первое, что тут же бросилось в глаза — письмо было не рукописное, печатное. А второе — содержимое этого самого письма, что сделало и так не обычный день ну совсем уж из ряда вон выходящим.

_Эдди,_

_Я уже давно хотел тебе это сказать, но все не знал как, и вот решил, что вот так будет лучше всего. Знаешь, в школу ходить стоит только ради тебя. И ты такой милый… типа, бля, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты милый, ты просто убиваешь меня каждый раз, как я тебя вижу. Рубашки поло такие дурацкие, и я ненавижу их, но ты выглядишь в них суперски, и я люблю их на тебе. А твоя сумка-банан — никто не носит бананки, но ты носишь, и они на тебе смотрятся так естественно? Как тебе удается заставлять самые дебильные вещи выглядеть так, словно им место на обложке журнала?_

_И в добавок ко всему, ты еще очень храбрый, и я действительно восхищаюсь, как ты продолжаешь ходить с гордо поднятой головой, хотя люди вокруг ведут себя как последние мудозвоны из-за того, что ты гей._

_Я понял, что хочу поцеловать тебя, когда ты плюнул в лицо Генри Бауэрсу в том году, потому что он назвал тебя пидором. Но думаю, что я уже гораздо дольше хотел быть с тобой. Просто у меня ушло очень много времени, чтобы осознать это, ведь я пиздецки тупой._

_Ну и не заморачивайся особо сильно по этому поводу или типа того, просто я подумал, что раз уж наступает Рождество, то было бы прикольно дать тебе знать, что тут, в Дерри, есть человек, который считает тебя самым замечательным (это я, если тебе вдруг интересно). И может быть, когда-нибудь у меня хватит смелости сказать тебе все это лично. Может быть._

_Люблю,_

_Твой Тайный ~~Санта~~ Поклонник_

_P.S. Клянусь, это не шутка. Я знаю, что ты подумаешь, что это какой-то прикол, но это не так_

Эдди с отвисшей челюстью перечитал письмо дважды, и его мысли все никак не могли перестать возвращаться к его очень конкретному излишне болтливому другу, о поцелуе с которым Эдди мечтал со средней школы.

Из грез его выдернул голос Бев.

— Земля вызывает Эдди, прием, — Эдди аж подпрыгнул, вздрогнув, когда подруга помахала рукой прямо перед его носом.

— Что же там, черт возьми, такое написано, а? Похоже, тебя это здорово напугало, — продолжила Беверли, поглядывая с беспокойством. — Чью задницу мне предстоит надрать?

Эдди сложил бумажку пополам, пытаясь не позволить выхватить ее из рук.

— Ничего, — ответил он как-то слишком поспешно, напоминая себе не глупить. Ричи бы никогда в жизни такого не сделал. — Ничего, это просто тупой прикол.

Но девушка оказалась проворнее, чем думал Эдди, и вот Беверли уже выхватила записку, которую не успели засунуть обратно в конверт, в недосягаемую зону. Подозрительно поглядывая на друга, Беверли развернула письмо и принялась читать.

— Охренеть, — наконец выдохнула она, и огромная улыбка расплылась на ее лице. Эдди только закатил глаза. — Бля, Эдди, это же так круто, у тебя есть тайный поклонник!

— Что у нас тут опять?

Бев с Эдди оборачиваются на голос Майка и видят его, Билла и Бена, идущих к ним. Эдди, отчаянно покраснев, пытается выхватить записку, но Бев вновь действует на опережение, и письмо попадает в руки к Майку; Билл и Бен читают через его плечо.

Совершенно оконфуженный, Эдди разворачивается к своему шкафчику и начинает возиться с книгами. Его лицо пылает, когда сзади раздаются возбужденные возгласы друзей.

— Ну круто же, Эдди, — восклицает Майк, хлопая того по спине.

— Ага, ты у нас просто К-к-казанова, — подкалывает Билл с улыбкой на губах, и Эдди, запрокинув голову, раздраженно вздыхает.

— Просто отдайте уже обратно, — рявкает он, выдергивая розу из дверцы, и выжидающе выкидывает ладонь вперед. К его облегчению, Бен, державший в руках письмо, в извиняющемся жесте возвращает его. Разумеется, Бен благодаря им прекрасно знает, каково это быть придурком, над которым глумятся из-за любовных посланий.

— Есть ли какие-то предположения от кого это? — тихо спрашивает он, глядя на друга с неподдельным любопытством, и Эдди снова разворачивается к своему шкафчику, хотя все нужное он уже вытащил, зная, что все остальные это тоже понимают.

— Нет, — отвечает он, переставляя и так уже идеально расставленные на полке учебники. — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, да и это не важно, потому что очевидно, что это какой-то пранк. — Добавляет Эдди, закидывая письмо с розой в шкафчик и захлопывает его.

***

Ричи не видел Эдди до самого обеда, но в их маленькой старшей школе слухи распространялись со скоростью света, особенно после всяких сцен — и, видимо, именно ее неудачники устроили около Эддиного шкафчика утром. Весь день Ричи только и слышал разные перешептывания о том, что _«у этого Каспбрака появился тайный поклонник-педик»_ и _«блять, кто ж знал, что в Дерри есть еще всякие пидарасы?»_

Эдди, должно быть, тоже слышал все эти разговоры, потому что, когда он подошел с опущенной головой к их обеденному столику, он выглядел крайне вымотанным.

Ричи чувствует себя ужасно.

— Дарова, Эдс, — все равно вопит он (потому что последнее, что ему нужно, это чтобы Эдди понял, кто же виноват в судачествах целой школы). — Я весь день слышу всякие интересненькие штучки, ну-ка, что там за любовное послание, а? — Ричи оскалил зубы, играя бровями, и обнял Эдди за плечи.

В ответ мальчик только бросил свирепый взгляд и дернул плечами, огрызаясь, и вызывая тем самым приступ смеха у Ричи.

— Не называй меня так. И это не твое дело.

— Ой, да брось, Спагеттевый человечек! — начал уламывать Ричи. — Расскажи мне о нем все! Он такой же милый и поэтичный как наш Бенни-Бой? — втиснувшись между Стэном и Эдди, он тыкнул пальцем в Бена, который тут же закатил глаза. — Или он жуткий сталкер?

Он тянется, чтобы схватить Эддину картошку, но тут же получает шлепок по руке и обиженно прижимает ее к груди.

— Оуу, а мы сегодня особо дерзкие, да? — все никак не успокаивается Ричи, а потом обрушивается всем весом на худенькие плечи друга. — Да ладно, Эдс, пожалей меня, меня мама не кормит — не у всех же есть такие крошки как миссис Кей, которые упаковывают нам всю пирамиду здорового питания на обед каждый день!

— Боже, какой же ты мерзкий, — ворчит Эдди, но под торжествующим взглядом Ричи все-таки неохотно лезет в свой ланч-бокс. — Ну раз ты так отчаянно нуждаешься в здоровом питании, то вот на тебе морковку, — с вызовом бросает он, и лицо Ричи кривится в гримасе.

— Думаю, я лучше пойду на выдачу. Может быть, в этот раз повезет и мне дадут мясо, надеюсь, не из крыс, — сморщив нос, отвечает он и встает. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты совсем меня не любишь, Спагетти. — жалуется Ричи, не забыв потрепать идеально уложенные волосы худощавого парня, и тот начинает пронзительно ругаться, сбрасывая чужую руку с головы.

Как только Ричи отошел достаточно далеко, вклинившись в очередь за мусором, который называют едой для бесплатников, коим он и является, он бросил укромный взгляд через плечо на столик неудачников. Мягкая улыбка трогает его губы, когда Ричи видит, как беспокойство покидает Эдди. Конечно, скорее всего он вывел Эдди из себя, но тот, по крайней мере, больше не выглядит таким изнуренным — он начинает улыбаться и закатывать глаза, когда Бев, Майк и Билл, кажется, выпрашивают еще подробностей о загадочном парне. Бен (к облегчению Ричи) занят своим обедом.

Единственным, кто все знал, был Бен. Ричи заявился к нему на выходных и попросил помочь продумать содержимое писем. Да, лучшим другом Ричи буквально с пеленок был Стэн, но тот бы просто закатил на все глаза. А узнай о затее Бев — и Ричи бы до конца жизни это еще припоминали.

Так что Бен был идеальным партнером по преступлению. Он был безнадежным романтиком и любил саму концепцию любви так же сильно, как любил своих друзей. Поэтому, заверив, что безмерно рад, Бен стал часами выслушивать разглагольствования Ричи и помогал переложить их на бумагу.

Ричи надеялся, что Эдди все же поверил, что все это не шутка.

Когда же он скользит глазами к Стэну, то замечает крайне подозрительный взгляд в свою сторону. Стараясь не паниковать, Ричи одаривает друга говноедским оскалом и круто разворачивается на пятках, когда очередь начинает двигаться. Он хватает поднос, морщась от привычного унылого меню — размокший бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и желе и упаковка 2% молока, подходит к кассирше, бормочет свое имя и ждет, пока она, одарив его жалостливой улыбкой, отмечает его в списке.

Вернувшись за столик, Ричи небрежно бросает поднос и плюхается на свое место, игнорируя сочувственные взгляды, направленные на его «обед». Они знают, что лучше ничего не говорить по этому поводу.

— Есть какие-то успехи в операции «Кто же Эддин секретный мужчина мечты»? — весело спрашивает он, переводя внимание от своих жалких объедков, тыча при этом Эдди под ребра. В ответ он получает ожидаемый толчок, и Ричи использует этот момент на максимум — он хватает друга за шею и сжимает в почти удушающих объятиях. Остальные тоже прыскают от смеха, а Эдди, брызжа слюной, вырывается из лап Ричи, свирепо краснея.

— Знаешь, он просто продолжает держать рот на замке, — качает головой Бев. — Утром он даже не хотел давать нам посмотреть!

— Боже, и интересно, почему же! — огрызается Эдди. — Ведь вы всего лишь растрепали обо всем на весь коридор, и теперь каждый в этой школе пялится на меня.

Бев, Биллу и Майку хватает совести смутиться, но Ричи только хохочет, силясь ущипнуть Эдди за щеку.

— Оу, да это потому, что сегодня ты стал особенно ценным, Эдс! Нельзя винить всех в том, что они наконец-то открыли глаза!

Эдди снова шлепает того по руке и трет щеку, будто Ричи там грязь размазал.

— _Вообще_ , — отрезает он, пристально глядя на Ричи, а потом страдальчески вздыхает, — неважно, кто это, потому что мы все прекрасно знаем, что это очередной изощрённый прикол, чтобы поглумится надо мной из-за того, что я гей.

Ричи кажется, что Эдди отвесил ему пощечину. 

Разумеется, когда он писал это письмо, он _знал_ , что Эдди в голову придет именно такая мысль, но он старался из всех сил быть максимально искренним и убедить в серьезности своих чувств.

Не показывая разочарования, Ричи демонстративно закатывает глаза и решает продолжать пытаться.

— Да ладно тебе, Эдс! — тепло произносит он. — Не прибедняйся! — и игнорирует миллионное закатывание глаз своего тщедушного друга.

В конце концов до Эдди дойдет, что его тайный поклонник имеет в виду каждое сказанное слово.

А еще Ричи старается не обращать внимания на прожигающий в нем дыру пристальный взгляд Стэна, пока отрывает кусочек от своего раскисшего в кашу бутерброда. И никто не произносит ни слова, когда Эдди, бросив беглый взгляд, снов лезет в свой ланч-бокс и, вытащив печенье «Фэймос Эймос», молча кладет его на поднос друга. Для Ричи внезапно наступает лето посреди зимы.


	2. Старая добрая роза

Когда на следующее утро Эдди подходит к шкафчику и не обнаруживает ничего, что было бы приклеено к его дверце, он почти чувствует разочарование. Сколько бы он себя не убеждал, что никто в здравом уме не будет заниматься таким всерьез, какая-то частичка души все равно предательски надеялась. Однако, разочарование быстро сменилось досадой, что он, пусть и на каплю, но попался на удочку, и Эдди мысленно себя отругал, закатив глаза и игнорируя взгляд Беверли, которая жалостливо поглядывала на него через несколько шкафчиков.

Быстро расправившись с замком, он распахивает дверцу…

…И оказывается лицом к лицу с крайне шокирующим зрелищем: еще одна желтая роза аккуратненько восседает на учебниках, и конверт, точно такой же как вчера, пристроился рядышком.

Прежде, чем Эдди успевает взять себя в руки, его трепещущее сердце подбирается к самому горлу и норовит выскочить, а по щекам пробегает волна тепла. Однако это не длится долго — мальчик быстро возвращает себе маску холодного пассивного раздражения и одним мимолетным движением сует конверт между страниц учебника, не забыв незаметно убрать розу в рюкзак, который уже висел на крючке внутри.

Засунув голову в шкафчик, Эдди еще целую минуту бесцельно копался и переставлял с места на место свои вещи, чтобы избавиться от порозовевших щек. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще узнал о письме, пока он сам его не прочтет.

Наконец, Эдди закрыл дверцу как раз в тот момент, когда к нему, с сочувствующим взглядом, подошла Бев. Билл, Майк и Бен шли за ней, и, когда девушка начала говорить, на лице первых двух ребят отразилось одинаковое выражение смущения.

— Сегодня без записок? — тихо спрашивает Бев, и Эдди понимает, что ей стыдно за устроенную вчера утром сцену.

«А вот раньше надо было думать!» — проносится в голове жестокая мысль, но Эдди дурачит сам себя. Он знает, что его друзья искренне желают ему только хорошего, и знает, что не может долго злиться на них. Дерривские школьники все равно бы нашли повод распустить грязные сплетни, да и не похоже, словно сама Беверли не знает, насколько безжалостными могут быть их одноклассники.

Ничего не говоря, Эдди уклончиво пожимает плечами, надеясь, что подруга воспримет такой неопределенный ответ как разочарование и не будет его лишний раз расспрашивать. Майк, Билл и Бев обмениваются грустными, озабоченными взглядами, а Эдди взваливает на плечи рюкзак, не замечая, что растерянный взгляд Бена значит совсем другое.

— Я забегу в туалет перед уроком, — быстро сообщает он, оглянувшись на ребят. — Увидимся в классе, ага?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Эдди кивает и, резко крутанувшись через плечо, уносится в уборную, игнорируя растерянное замечание Билла, что Эдди вроде как ненавидит общественные сортиры.

Его друзья не дураки и прекрасно знают, что он всегда терпит до дома, поэтому у них определенно возникнут некоторые вопросы, которые они не постесняются потом озвучить. Но Эддино любопытство было растревожено, и он просто не сможет высидеть до того момента, как вернется в свою комнату и прочтет письмо.

Обнаружив, что туалет свободен, Эдди облегченно вздохнул и юркнул в кабинку для людей с особенными потребностями, запираясь, потому что быть застуканным во время чтения не особо хочется, но и быть в крошечном пространстве, где он может случайно дотронуться до общественного унитаза, — тоже.

Как только Эдди оказывается за надежно запертой дверью, он тут же открывает учебник, между листами которого покоится конверт со все теми же кривенькими сердечками, нацарапанными спереди. Эдди не может сдержать легкую улыбку, когда осторожно вскрывает бумагу.

В этот раз побеждает полная надежды часть души, которая орет внутри, заглушая слабый голосок из глубин сознания, повторяющий, что это, скорее всего, добивающий удар и будет что-то типа _«Ха-ха, не могу поверить, что ты купился, педик!»_

Но внутри лежит напечатанное письмо, и, слегка прикусив губу, Эдди начинает читать.

_«Эдди,_

_Я действительно имел в виду все то, что написал. Я надеюсь, что теперь ты поверишь мне, а если нет, то цветы донесут мои истинные чувства. Ты прекрасен и освещаешь мою жизнь словно солнце, как бы глупо и слащаво это не звучало. Может быть, стоило дарить тебе подсолнухи? Но со старой доброй розой не ошибешься._

_А еще именно розы напоминают мне тебя. Они красивые, и кто-то может подумать, что хрупкие, но на самом деле у них есть шипы, чтобы защищаться. Они без боя не сдаются. И твои шипы самые острые, надеюсь, ты это знаешь. А еще ты самый добрый и любящий человек из всех мне известных людей, поэтому мне кажется, что розы — отличный выбор. Кроме того, подсолнухи им полная противоположность. Только с виду крепкие, а на деле — раз и сломаешь. Ты совсем не такой._

_Прости, что вчера поднял шумиху вокруг тебя. Я правда не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение или делать так, чтобы о тебе пошли разные сплетни. Вся эта школа (да на самом деле весь этот чертов город) не заслуживает тебя, но я эгоист и рад, что ты тут._

_Люблю,_

_Твой Тайный ~~Санта~~ Поклонник»_

Эдди больше не мог отрицать, что письмо заставляет его сердце заходиться в бешеном стуке и приносит теплое чувство, в котором хочется купаться. И слава богу, что он уединился в этом туалете, а не был среди друзей. Разумеется, теперь, когда он (довольно-таки) уверен, что это не розыгрыш, он покажет письмо неудачникам, но как же приятно было сохранить момент первого прочтения только для себя.

К сожалению, размышлять обо всем этом долго нельзя, если только Эдди не хочет опоздать на первый урок, поэтому он бережно складывает листочек, убирая его обратно в конверт, и аккуратно просовывает между страницами учебника английского.

Эдди успевает проскользнуть на свое место как раз в тот момент, когда звенит звонок, успешно игнорируя любопытно-подозрительные взгляды Стэна (через весь класс) и Билла (с соседнего места). Незаметно от учителя, он украдкой строчит записку на выдранном из тетради листе, старательно складывает и, когда преподаватель отворачивается за журналом посещаемости, передает ее Биллу.

_«Сегодняшняя записка была в шкафчике. Я хотел прочитать сначала сам, а потом уже показать вам. На обеде»_

Краем глаза Эдди видит улыбку Билла и облегченно вздыхает, когда друг успевает вовремя спрятать ее от зорких глаз учителя.

Когда мальчик открывает учебник, чтобы влиться в урок, где-то на периферии сознания возникает мысль, что кто б это не был — он знает пароль от Эддиного шкафчика. Но этой мысли не удается задержаться надолго, потому что тетрадь для ведения конспектов уже открыта.

***

Первым, кто сообщает Ричи хоть какую-нибудь информацию о Эдди, является Стэн, с которым они встречаются на втором свободном уроке*. Ричи знает, что у Стэна и Эдди общий Английский и ему отчаянно хочется спросить, упоминал ли Эдди письмо, но это его тут же выдаст. А еще он знает, что Стэн уже и так начал что-то подозревать, поэтому нужно навести тень.

Умом-то Ричи понимал, что Стэн не станет ненавидеть его из-за вот таких вот чувств к Эдди. Они, во-первых, лучшие друзья, а во-вторых сексуальная ориентация самого Стэна была под некоторым вопросом. Именно Стэн в начальной школе стал первым поцелуем Ричи, не выразив по этому поводу никакого отвращения, но с тех пор они никогда это не обсуждали. Да и Ричи быстро понял, что его чувства к Стэну довольно-таки отличаются (в платоническую сторону) от чувств к Эдди.

И взгляд, которым Стэн иногда смотрел на Майка, когда думал, что никто не видит, говорил, что Ричи не единственный в их компании такой, но он не собирался поднимать _этот_ вопрос. Даже не смотря на свое отсутствие такта, он знал, что чья бы корова мычала, а его бы молчала.

Так что Ричи был безмерно счастлив, когда Стэн первый завел разговор, хотя он мог бы обойтись и без своей всезнающе-поднятой брови.

— Эдди сегодня чуть не опоздал на первый урок, — тихо сказал он, занимая место рядом с Ричи, который, честно говоря, вполне прекрасно бы прожил и без Стэниных дерьмо-игр в загадки, но с некоторыми вещами приходится мириться.

— Наверное, был занят отмыванием своих ладошек в тысячный раз, — отшучивается Ричи, откидываясь на спинку стула, закатив глаза и надеясь, что выглядит более непринужденно, чем себя ощущает. Бросив беглый взгляд влево на друга, он видит, что Стэн тоже закатил глаза.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Эдди никогда не опаздывает, — ровным голосом ответил Стэн, но Ричи уловил нотки любопытства. — Думаю, это как-то связано со вчерашним тайным поклонником.

Что ж. Это уже оказалось гораздо ближе к делу, чем Ричи мог ожидать. Стэн выжидающе смотрел на него, так что Ричи не оставалось ничего кроме как натянуть свою обычную ленивую улыбку, хоть он и знал, что совершенно не умеет врать Стэну.

— Не знаю, Стэниэль. Эдди, похоже, вчера был уверен, что это розыгрыш, — прощупывая почву, отозвался Ричи и, когда единственным ответом стала приподнятая бровь, продолжил. — А что, он чет говорил об этом?

Глаза Стэна сузились, и Ричи понял, что тот изучает его реакцию, прочесывает каждое изменение словно мелкой плоской расческой. Он в очередной раз закатил глаза.

— Хочешь, чтобы я играл в угадайку с тобой, Стэнли-мэнли?

— Нет, — слышится безэмоциональный ответ. — Я был на другом конце класса, но видел, как Эдди передал Биллу записку, а потом Билл сказал, что было еще одно письмо.

— Ну, не знаю, чего ты ждешь от меня, чувак, — усмехнулся Ричи.

— Просто интересно, знаешь ли что-нибудь обо все этом, — отвечает друг, и Ричи ненавидит, что голос Стэна всегда такой ровный.

— Тебе отлично известно, что я даже не видел Эдди с утра, — в свою защиту огрызается он, — как я, блять, должен что-нибудь знать об этом?

Он начинает слишком защищаться и знает это. Стэн это тоже знает, но он славится своей терпением, и, подарив Ричи очередной пристальный взгляд, отворачивается прямо и достает учебники. Ричи известно, что его друг не спешит с выводами и не будет озвучивать свои догадки, пока не убедится, что прав на сто процентов. Так что он почти беззвучно облегченно выдыхает.

— Просто любопытно, — говорит Стэн, на этот раз не глядя на Ричи, и его тон дает понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Все оставшееся утро нервы Ричи натянуты до предела, поэтому, когда он добирается до обеденного стола, а Эдди там нет, он чувствует некоторое облегчение. Ворвавшись в очередь за обедами с максимально возможной скоростью и отхватив свои размякший бутерброд с желе и арахисовым маслом и 2% молоко, он небрежно бросает поднос на стол, намеренно садясь так, чтобы единственные свободные места были по обе стороны от него.

— Как делишки, ублюдки? — кричит Ричи, растянувшись локтями на столе.

— Эдди получил еще одно письмо! — взбудоражено Беверли начинает вводить его в курс дела. — Билл рассказал нам, как только пришел. Мы еще сами не видели!

Вообще-то это довольно смущающе, что неудачники читают то, что Ричи написал только для Эдди, но он напоминает себе, что именно поэтому проворачивает все анонимно, надеясь, что его щеки не порозовели.

— Ага, Стэн рассказал мне уже, — Ричи вскрывает свое молоко. — А где, кстати, Спагетти-головый?

— Я здесь, придурок, — прямо за спиной слышится такой сладкий грозный голос. — И это не мое сранное имя.

— Ну знаешь, конечно именно волосы Стэна больше всего похожи на макароны, но у Стэнтони уже есть свои клички, Эдс! — Ричи игнорирует раздраженный взгляд Стэнли, счастливо обнимая Эдди за плечи, и, когда тот садиться рядом и не отстраняется от объятий, а только закатывает глаза и достает обед, у Ричи радостно трепещет сердце.

— Давай уже, Эдди, сколько можно томить нас? — Бев, похоже, не собирается размениваться на мелочи. — Показывай давай!

Ричи слегка улыбается, видя, как лицо Эдди заливается румянцем, и он немного смущенно улыбается, вытаскивая учебник английского, и вот из его страниц появляется знакомый конверт. Эдди пытается отдать его Беверли, но Ричи действует быстрее.

— Посмотрим-ка, что этот неудачник пишет о нашем Эдсе! — подмигнув, он вытаскивает письмо из конверта, игнорируя замечания друзей о том, что вряд ли слово «неудачник» считается оскорблением в их компании.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — раздраженно вздыхает Бев, но все равно добродушно улыбается, когда отбирает у него письмо и раскладываете на столе так, чтобы все могли прочитать.

— Это так м-мило, Эдди, — после долгой паузы наконец говорит Билл, оглядываясь на друга с сияющей улыбкой. — Ин-н-нтересно, кто это!

— Спорим, это твой партнер по лабораторкам! — восклицает Бев. — Ты же всегда говорил, что он очень приветливый и никогда не смеялся над тобой.

— Ой да бросьте, — ворчит Ричи, чувствуя внезапный прилив ненависти к тому, кого он никогда не видел. — Будто Эдди бы заинтересовался таким заучкой!

— Тебе-то откуда знать, Балабол? — возразил Эдди, оборачиваясь. — Ты даже ни разу не общался с Джеральдом!

— А мне и не надо! С таким-то именем — _Джеральд!_ — мне о нем уже все известно, — гадко хмыкнул Ричи. — И вообще, ты сам-то заинтересован в Джерри?

— Ну… нет, — начал Эдди, — но-

— Ну вот и все! — отчеканил Ричи, про себя решая разобраться, как там обстоят дела с этим Джеральдом. Он пытается больше не рубить на корню догадки остальных ребят о тайном поклоннике, и разделяет с Эдди кроткую улыбку, когда тот тихонечко кладет на поднос Ричи фруктовый рулет.

***

Позже, в этот же день, проводив, как обычно, на велике Эдди до дома и подождав, когда тот закончит махать в окно на прощание, Ричи, скрывшись из поля зрения друга, вскочил на велик и порулил обратно, вместо того, чтобы продолжить путь домой. На пару секунд затормозил у цветочного киоска на Мэйн-Стрит, воровато оглядываясь через плечо — не застукал ли кто, и на всех парах помчал назад в школу.

Ледяной ветер норовил содрать кожу с лица, а уши и пальцы горели от холода (вот что бывает, когда пренебрегаешь нормальной зимней одеждой), когда Ричи остановился у большого кирпичного здания. Обычно, он бы предпочел умереть, чем оказаться в школе во внеучебное время (если честно, в некоторых случаях и _в учебное_ ), но эта неделя крайне необычна и для него тоже. Парень пробрался в библиотеку, чтобы воспользоваться жутким школьным компьютером, и, распечатав письмо для завтра, похитил конверт со столика библиотекарши.

Ричи наспех царапает Эддино имя в окружении нескольких сердечек, сует письмо в конверт, выбросив как попало ручку, и направляется к заветному шкафчику. Не смотря по сторонам, Ричи заворачивает за угол коридора и вытаскивает из-под джинсовки завтрашний цветок, когда знакомый голос прибивает его к месту.

— Так и знал, что это ты.

У Ричи кровь стынет в жилах, когда он поднимает глаза и видит Стэна, прислонившегося к шкафчику Эдди с легкой улыбкой на лице.

— Пожалуйста, не рассказывай Эдди, — умоляет он (и еще Стэну лучше никому не рассказывать, что Ричи у него что-то вымаливал, иначе Ричи придется убить своего друга). — Пожалуйста, не надо.

Сам факт того, что Ричи мог такое про него подумать, похоже, оскорбляет Стэна и он быстро спешит заверить друга в обратном.

— Даже в мыслях такого не было, Рич, просто хотел узнать, подтвердятся ли мои подозрения. Последние несколько дней ты вел себя до жути странно, — спокойно поясняет Стэн. — Кроме того, я думаю, что это… мило, — неохотно добавляет он. — Эдди заслуживает чего-то хорошего после всего дерьма, через которое ему пришлось пройти. И тебе лучше не делать ничего идиотского, типа притвориться, что все это шутка, когда Эдди обо всем догадается, понял меня?

— А кто сказал, что это серьезно? — Ричи еще думает создать путь к отступлению, но молчаливый тяжелый взгляд Стэна заставляет его быстро умолкнуть. — Ладно-ладно, попытаться стоило. Теперь, когда ты все знаешь, поможешь мне?

Стэн в ответ начинает смеяться, и вообще-то это обидно.

— Боже, нет. Я не собираюсь в это лезть, — вдоволь нахохотавшись наконец говорит Стэн. — А вообще, желтые розы, серьезно? — он поднимает бровь.

— Что с ними не так? — растеряно спрашивает Ричи. — Желтый его любимый цвет, а розы значат любовь.

Стэн открывает рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но быстро передумывает. Пусть лучше все идет своим чередом. Кроме того, он же сказал, что не собирается вмешиваться — а он человек слова.

— Да ничего, — ухмыляется он. — Ты прав, хороший выбор.

Ричи так рад, что его секрет сохранят, что не понимает, что друг кривит так губы неспроста.

— Спасибо тебе, Стэн, — выдыхает он, — ты действительно Супермен, — подмигнув.

— Заткнись, пока я не передумал, — со смехом отвечает Стэн и направляется к выходу, и Ричи следует за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *свободный урок (анг. study hall) - такое время, когда учащиеся собираются в аудитории/читальном зале и занимаются какими-то личными учебными делами


	3. Ты не думаешь обо мне в таком смысле

Следующим утром, проснувшись за примерно пятнадцать минут до будильника, Эдди даже не попытался сделать вид, будто не готов прямо в эту же секунду рвануть к своему шкафчику. Он уже бросил все попытки убедить себя, что это какой-то прикол, и, если быть до конца откровенным, ему все же было приятно знать, что кто-то испытывает к нему подобные чувства. Даже зная, что это не Ричи, было лестно ощущать себя желанным.

Улыбаясь самому себе, Эдди перевернулся на другой бок и полез в верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, где они вместе с Биллом, еще в детстве, смастерили двойное дно — именно там и покоились все письма. Последнее, что было нужно было Эдди, чтобы их нашла мать.

Мальчик почувствовал легкий трепет в груди, когда его взгляд скользнул по рисованным сердечкам, пока он вытаскивал письма из конвертов. Эдди старался не помять и не порвать ничего, внимательно разглядывая бумагу в поисках подсказок, кто же этот таинственный парень, игнорируя тот факт, что вся прошлая ночь прошла в безрезультатном перечитывании вновь и вновь так, что он уже выучил слова наизусть.

 _«…цветы донесут мои истинные чувства…»_ — говорилось во вчерашнем письме. Эдди не особо хорошо разбирался в языке цветов, но этот человек, очевидно, был с ним на ты. Еще одно доказательство, что это точно не Ричи, но сама идея быть кем-то любимым очень грела Эдди душу. Надо будет поискать в школьной библиотеке книги о значениях цветов.

Впрочем, времени размышлять еще у Эдди больше не было, потому что будильник готовился вот-вот прозвенеть. Быстро спрятав в секретный ящик письма, Эдди вылез из кровати.

За чисткой зубов ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль, что если он поторопится, то, возможно, сможет застать Поклонника прямо на месте преступления, и с новообретённым энтузиазмом Эдди пригладил волосы и оделся с максимально возможной скоростью. Он выхватил мюсли-батончик из буфета и чмокнул мать в щеку, выскакивая на улицу и игнорируя ее взволнованные крики, захлопнув дверь.

Он выводит велосипед на дорогу с уже почти перекинутой через сиденье ногой, и, как только шлем оказался надежно пристегнут к голове, Эдди рванул по подъездной дорожке и помчался вниз по улице. До школы не так уж далеко — всего чуть больше трех километров, а из-за адреналина в крови ощущалось еще короче. Сердце Эдди заходится в бешенном стуке, и на секунду он думает, что обычно точно бы не сделал ничего настолько импульсивного, но любопытство, разбуженное этим загадочным парнем, превратило всю неделю и в так уже абсолютно далекую от нормальной.

Только затормозив у школы и подведя велосипед к стойке, Эдди осознал, что, спеша опередить поклонника, он забыл подождать Ричи у дома.

На мгновение его захлестывает чувство вины, но ему просто необходимо все выяснить. Ричи прекрасно переживет одно утро порознь, так что Эдди, быстро пристегнув велик, бросается к школе, замедляясь только перед тяжелыми дверями.

Коридоры пусты, чего, впрочем, и следовало ожидать в 6:15 утра, но в некоторых кабинетах горит свет, и через небольшое окошко видно вахтершу, сидящую за своим столиком. Прежде чем она успевает заметить Эдди, он сворачивает направо и бредет по коридору, замешкавшись на углу. Остановившись, Эдди делает глубокий последний вздох, как перед прыжком в прорубь, заходит за угол и видит… что коридор пуст.

Надеясь, что он просто опередил загадочного парня, Эдди осторожно оглядывается по сторонам, а потом бросается к шкафчику, буквально за секунду расправившись с замком, и распахивает дверцу.

К разочарованию, уже знакомый вид желтой розы и конверта, покоящихся на книгах, встречает его. Вздохнув, Эдди вытаскивает их и неохотно улыбается сердечкам на конверте. Этот парень, похоже, приехал сюда охренеть как рано.

«Еще один признак того, что это точно не Ричи», — услужливо подсказывает мозг-предатель, но Эдди не поддается.

Отмахнувшись от этой мысли словно от назойливой мухи, он взглянул на розу и задумчиво понюхал. Эдди решил, что завтра приедет еще раньше, и постарался представить, кто же это на самом деле. Из всех вчерашних предположений неудачников о личности Тайного Поклонника, только Джеральд был самым правдоподобным, и Эдди попытался представить, что бы он чувствовал, окажись это правдой.

Джеральд был… неплохим. Всегда добрым и приветливым, чего нельзя было сказать про других одноклассников, да и внешне ничего такой. Даже вполне симпатичным в самом занудском смысле.

Но когда Эдди силился представить, как он держит Джеральда за руку, как целует его, то это ощущалось… неправильно? Разум автоматически заменял тонкие словно у пианиста пальцы Джеральда на мозолистые руки Ричи, сменял опрятно причесанные грязно-светлые волосы дико вьющимися черными кудрями и…

«Довольно, Эдди, — одернул сам себя мальчик. — Нельзя же вечно томиться в тоске, когда прямо у тебя под носом есть кто-то еще».

Вместо того, чтобы продолжать размышлять о Ричи, он аккуратно вскрыл запечатанный конверт, стараясь ничего не порвать, и вытащил уже знакомый распечатанный лист бумаги. Интересно, какой почерк у этого парня? Понятно, почему же Джеральд решил пользоваться принтером, пронеслась рассеянная мысль. Будучи партнерами по лабораторным, Эдди знал почерк Джеральда почти также хорошо, как и почерки неудачников, что тот наверняка понимал.

Глядя на безукоризненно распечатанные буквы с мягкой улыбкой, Эдди принялся читать.

_«Эдди,_

_Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал. Вчера ты абсолютно точно сделал мой день (как, впрочем, и любой другой). Я люблю видеть, как ты всегда присматриваешь за своими друзьями — тихо и скромно, но знай, это не остается незамеченным и значит очень многое. Ты на самом деле заботливый, и это видно по тому, как ты всех вокруг опекаешь. Хотел бы я чтобы в мире было больше таких же людей — кому не насрать._

_Кстати, вчера ты выглядел просто потрясно. Из-за холода ты больше не можешь, разумеется, носить свои короткие шорты, и я по ним скучаю, но твои вчерашние штаны чуть не довели меня до сердечного приступа. Я все никак не мог перестать пялится и боялся, что ты заметишь, но ты не думаешь обо мне в таком смысле и, наверное, ничего бы даже не заподозрил. И это абсолютно нормально — я говорю все это не для того, чтобы ты почувствовал себя плохо! Я уже смирился. Я знаю, что ты чувствовал себя одиноко, типа, единственный открывшийся гей в Дерри, так что я просто хотел рассказать, что ты не один, и кое-кто мечтает о тебе._

_Прости, что я не могу открыться и быть с тобой. Иногда мне кажется, что люди думают, будто я ничего не боюсь, но я совсем не такой храбрый как ты. Не знаю, смогу ли я вообще когда-нибудь открыться, если тебя не будет рядом. В общем, продолжай делать все то, что ты делаешь, потому что, как бы слащаво это не звучало (да кого я обманываю, все эти письма жутко слащавые), ты меня вдохновляешь._

_Люблю,_

_Твой Тайный ~~Санта~~ Поклонник»_

Закончив читать письмо, Эдди был даже рад, что пришел в школу так рано, и уже не так сильно разочарован, что не смог застать этого парня. В уголках глаз набежали слезы, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел его реакцию.

Если быть полностью откровенным, то Эдди не понимал, что такого этот мальчик нашел в нем. Он себя никогда не считал храбрым, да и каминг-аутнулся не особо-то по своей воле. Его просто уже тошнило от вранья в попытках откреститься от «гейства», в котором каждый не преминул обвинить его, и Эдди просто перестал реагировать, а остальные решили, что молчание — знак согласия. Эдди хотелось бы рассказать все это тому парню, кем бы он не был. Похоже, всем нужно знать, что они не одни.

И да, он определенно знает каково это — любить того, кто не думает о тебе в таком смысле. Разумеется, этот парень не Ричи, но, может быть, Эдди сможет развить ответные чувства к «Поклоннику»? Может быть, это именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы наконец перерасти свою глупую влюбленность в друга?

Яростно стерев слезы, пока они не скатились по щекам, Эдди еще раз перечитывает письмо, а потом аккуратно убирает обратно в конверт и складывает вместе с розой в рюкзак. Бросив беглый взгляд на часы, он идет обратно к главному выходу, чтобы дождаться друзей у велосипедной парковки, и думает, как бы извиниться перед Ричи за то, что бросил утром без предупреждения.

***

Ричино утро прошло крайне отвратительно. Он прождал Эдди у дома Каспбраков аж пятнадцать минут и только после этого решил постучаться, но Эддина мамаша, бросив полный неприязни взгляд, сообщила, что Эдди вылетел как угорелый из дома целый час назад, ничего не объяснив, и она уверенна, что это все плохое влияние Ричи на ее драгоценного мальчика.

Разочарованный, опаздывающий и без компании Эдди, Ричи неохотно крутил педали, не утруждаясь поторопиться. Он не мог поверить, что Эдди о нем забыл, и, не прикладывая совершенно никаких усилий, чтобы успеть, в конце концов Ричи решил попросту прогулять первый урок. Ничего с ним не случится, если он один раз пропустит. Математика для Ричи — как два пальца об асфальт. Конечно, по нему и не скажешь, но цифры ему даются легко. Простые для понимания и складываются друг с другом словно пазлы.

Поэтому, зная, что нагнать класс у него не составит труда, Ричи проводит утро надувшись у мусорки и скуривая четверть пачки сигарет за полтора часа, пока не приходит время идти к Стэну на их совместный свободный урок в читальном зале.

Правда к тому моменту, когда он плюхается рядом со Стэном и вполголоса ворчит приветствие, его настроение не сильно улучшается. Состояние Ричи абсолютно очевидно, поэтому Стэн решает не тратить время впустую, а разворачивается, несколько удивляясь, что Ричи действительно не расположен к общению.

— Где ты пропадал все утро? Мы ждали тебя до последнего предупреждающего звонка.

— Большое спасибо, — гадостливо пробормотал Ричи. — Эдди меня отфутболил. Я ждал его у дома, пока миссис Кей не сказала мне давать по съебам, но к тому времени я уже опоздал.

— Боже, перестань зудеть, — рассмеялся Стэн, и Ричи уставился на него глазами, в которых плескалась обида из-за отсутствия хотя бы малейшего сочувствия к другу. — Эдди чувствовал себя очень виноватым и хотел извиниться, как только ты придешь. В самый последний момент он решил поймать своего «Тайного Поклонника» на месте преступления, — со смешком закончил Стэн.

«Оу», — подумал Ричи, но, похоже, его мысли были слышны даже Стэну, потому что тот опять начал глумиться.

— Ага. Так что хватит обижаться, он не злоумышленно тебя оставил. И не переживай, я ему ничего не рассказал. Я сторонний наблюдатель, — закончил Стэн, и Ричи, чувствующий хотя бы облегчение, одаривает друга извиняющейся, благодарной улыбкой.

— А, еще Эдди показал нам последнее письмо, — добавил Стэн, и в его голосе звучала усмешка. Щеки Ричи порозовели. — Хочешь поговорить о чем-то?

Усмешка сменилась доброй, понимающей улыбкой, но нет, Ричи не хочет ни о чем говорить посреди читального зала.

— Даже не знаю, Стэниэль, а, может, это ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? — парировал он. — Может быть, поговорим о нашем дорогом друге Майке? — и с наслаждением наблюдал, как Стэн тут же захлопнул рот и, отведя взгляд, принялся поправлять свои тетрадки.

— Речь идет не о Майке. Речь идет о том, что ты решил анонимно обхаживать Эдди, — голос Стэна прозвучал не так уверенно как обычно. Если бы не дерьмовое утро, Ричи бы стало даже стыдно, но сейчас он рад, что его наконец оставили в покое.

Остальное время свободного урока он барабанил карандашом по колену и бросал в Стэна бумажки, пока тот специально не отдавил ему ногу.

***

Эдди и остальные неудачники уже сидели в столовой, склонившись над какой-то книгой. Первыми Ричи и Стэна заметили Бев и Билл и принялись возбужденно махать руками, приглашая.

— Ну-ка, спихнись, Хейстак, ты занял мое место, — смеется Ричи, указывая на место рядом с Эдди, где расположился Бен. Стэн в излюбленной манере закатывает глаза и обходит стол, чтобы сесть между Майком и Биллом, а Бен и Эдди резко оборачиваются на голос, прозвучавший у них за спиной.

— Воу, ну и грубиян, — Беверли отчитывает друга, но все равно смеется и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Бен, покраснев, мигом пересаживается.

— Прости, Рич! — добродушно бормочет он.

— А Эдди кое-что узнал о своем Мистическом Воздыхателе! — взволнованно сообщает Беверли, и, пускай Ричи до жути интересно, он не хочет показаться слишком нетерпеливым (или, упаси Боже, нервничающим), поэтому он моментально меняет тему для разговора, силясь сделать вид, что ему в общем-то плевать.

— О, так значит был слишком занят утром, чтобы дождаться меня, Спагетти-головый? — спрашивает он, ероша волосы Эдди, и скалится, когда мальчик закатывает глаза и приглаживает голову.

— Прости, я просто вдруг подумал, что если потороплюсь, то, может быть, застану его, но я опоздал. Так спешил, что даже не подумал тебе позвонить, — начал оправдываться Эдди.

Ричи решил умолчать, что как бы рано тот не появился в школе, все равно никого не застукает.

— И я все еще не знаю кто это, — продолжил Эдди. — Наверное, завтра приеду еще раньше, — у Ричи аж дыхание перехватывает от взволнованно покрасневших щек Эдди.

— То есть я завтра опять буду совсем одинок без моего Эддички? — театрально вздыхает мальчик, прижимая к груди руку, и улыбается, когда Эдди, смеясь, извиняющеся качает головой. — Ладно-ладно, дайте я схожу за своими арахисовыми помоями, и потом послушаем, что ты там узнал.

И с этими совами он встал и направился на раздачу еды для льготников, радуясь такой «передышке». Головой он понимает, что никто, наверняка, ничего не заподозрил, и он просто параноик (а Стэн просто сам по себе чудовищно наблюдателен), но сердце все равно предательски быстро стучит. До Ричи начинает доходить, почему он хранит не особо много секретов.

С удивлением обнаружив, что теперь его обед составляют два кусочка хлеба, между которыми сиротливо выглядывает кружочек докторской колбасы и немного горчицы, Ричи схватил пакетик молока и стал медленно двигаться в очереди, чтобы отметиться.

Когда он ставит свой поднос на стол, то в Эддиных глазах пробегает отвращение, так что он, отшучиваясь, объявляет, что, похоже, в буфете сегодня решили проявить фантазию.

— Ладно, давай удиви меня, Эдс. Что ты там нарасследовал? — Ричи отхлебнул молока.

Эдди закатил глаза, не утруждая себя заявлением, что это, вообще-то, не его имя, а только покачал головой и подтолкнул к другу книгу, над которой совсем недавно толпились остальные неудачники.

Ричи посмотрел вниз на обложку, где витиеватыми растянутыми буквами значилось «Язык цветов». Приподняв бровь, он посмотрел на Эдди.

— И?

Эдди вздохнул.

— Знаешь, что означают желтые розы?

Ричи надеется, что никто не заметил, как он слегка напрягся от этого вопроса, так что попытался напустить лениво-незаинтересованный вид.

— Ну хз как-то, — он пожал плечами. — Разве розы не обозначают любовь или типа того? — Ричи продолжал изо всех сил давить из себя беспечность.

— Я тоже так думал, — взволновано начинает объяснять Эдди, притянувшись к Ричи, чтобы открыть книгу. Все явно идет куда-то не туда, но Ричин мозг слишком занят тем, что упивается радостью от прижимающегося к боку мальчика, так что совершенно перестает анализировать происходящее. Эдди раскрывает потрепанную страницу.

Оттуда глядит фотография желтой розы.

— Но, — продолжает Эдди, — не знаю, помнишь ли ты, во вчерашнем письме было сказано, что цветы донесут до меня его истинные чувства, ну, и я решил все разузнать. И знаешь, это все стало как-то странно, что ли?

— В смысле странно? — Ричи почувствовал неприятный холодок, пробегающий по позвоночнику, когда Эдди ткнул внизу страницы.

— Смотри, — он повел пальцем. — Желтые розы — это «теплые дружеские чувства, оптимизм», — читает Эдди, и до Ричи начинает доходить. — Просто как-то странно, что сначала он пишет очевидно романтические письма, а потом подчеркивает важность цветка.

— Да уж… — бормочет Ричи, уставившись на страницу. — Реально странно.

— О чем только думал этот парень, да, Рич? — раздается с другого края стола, и, подняв глаза, Ричи видит гаденько ухмыляющегося Стэна.

Внезапно его вчерашнее замечание обретает смысл, и Ричи в миг хочется убить лучшего друга, но пока он просто проглатывает это.

— Да уж, действительно, Стэн, — сквозь зубы цедит Ричи, стреляя молниями из глаз в своего самодовольного дружка, но уже через секунду приклеивает улыбку обратно на лицо и поворачивается к Эдди.

— Кто знает, Эдс, — притворно-непринужденно отвечает он. — Может быть, он просто думал, что тебе понравится цвет? — Ричи игнорирует фырканье Стэна, тепло улыбаясь, когда Эдди кладет ему на поднос кексик и яблоко.


	4. До этого момента

_Пип! Пип-пип-пип! Пип! Пип-пип-_

Одним быстрым движением Эдди хлопнул по будильнику и выскочил из-под одеяла, улыбаясь, глядя на часы — всего _пять утра_. Сегодня он поймает своего Тайного Поклонника, даже если придется расшибиться в лепешку. Три предыдущих письма надежно прятались в ящике, а розы — сушились между тяжелыми листами книг, и четвертое послание Эдди намеревался получить непосредственно из рук этого парня.

На сколько это было вообще возможно, он быстро надел на себя с вечера тщательно продуманную и приготовленную одежду, почистил зубы, накинул пальто и нацепил шапку, и крадучись тихо спустился по лестнице, переступая скрипучие третью и пятую ступеньки, боясь разбудить маму.

Нацарапав записку, сообщающую, что он ушел рано в школу поработать над заданием, чтобы встав, мать в панике не разъезжала по всему городу, Эдди выскользнул из дома.

На улице было свежо, повсюду царила тишина, и в свете уличных фонарей поблескивал снег. Эдди улыбнулся сам себе. «Сегодняшний день обещает быть счастливым», — подумалось ему, пока он застегивал ремешок шлема.

Добравшись до школы и бросившись к дверям, Эдди чуть не падает от осознания, что школа еще даже не открылась. В округе тоже никого не видно, а значит он ни за что не прозевает своего тайного поклонника.

Не желая, чтобы кто-то его увидел, Эдди быстро прячет свой велосипед, а сам скрывается за углом, занимая выгодную позицию, при которой от него никто не укроется.

И ждет.

Нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы каждую минуту, Эдди уже начал сомневаться в своей затее. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мимо проезжала машина или кто-нибудь проходил. Наконец, на парковке видится какое-то движение, и он резко оборачивается в сторону приближающейся фигуры. Но это просто вахтерша, которая идет отпирать дверь. Эдди разочарованно вздыхает.

«Ладно, — думает он, — хотя бы буду ждать внутри».

Со всей этой слежкой он даже забыл о холоде, но теперь, отвлекшись, понял, что дрожит, так что быстренько побежал в школу вслед за женщиной.

Ощущая себя персонажем «Розовой пантеры» (и надеясь, что он все же не выглядит нелепо), Эдди крадучись пробирался к своему шкафчику по коридору, оглядываясь все время через плечо. Остановившись на углу, он на секунду делает глубокий вдох, прислонившись к стене, и укромно выглядывает. К счастью, в коридоре никого нет, и, облегченно вздохнув, Эдди чуть ли не бегом бросается к двери кабинета, напротив его шкафчика.

Она, разумеется, закрыта — Эдди разочаровано фыркает, но он не собирается ждать как в открытом поле, поэтому прячется за последним шкафчиком, радуясь своей миниатюрности. Отсюда не только слышно, если кто-нибудь придет, но и можно незаметно выглянуть. Так что Эдди бросает рюкзак на пол и садиться на него, скрестив руки.

Вчера, когда они ехали на велосипедах домой, Ричи предложил тоже приехать и подождать вместе, но Эдди настойчиво отказался, заявив, что Ричи ни за что на свете не встанет так рано. А еще не сможет спокойно сидеть в пустом коридоре и только спугнет Эддиного поклонника.

«Не говоря уже о том, что это бы забило последний гвоздь в крышку гроба», — уныло протянул предательский голос в голове. Умом-то Эдди понимал, что его тайным поклонником ну никак не может быть Ричи, но маленький комочек надежды продолжал теплиться в душе.

В ожидании он начал прокручивать вчерашнюю поездку домой. Ричи был непривычно молчалив и задумчив, и Эдди стало неудобно, что всю неделю неудачники обсуждали только его тайного обожателя. Он знал, что для Ричи наступило тяжелое время года, пусть он никогда и не говорил об этом. Но как только Эдди попытался спросить своего друга, тот в миг оживился и сам перевел весь разговор на письма.

У Ричи было много разных предположений о загадочной личности поклонника и каждое бредовее другого, так что в конце концов Эдди до дома не доехал, а дошел, ведя велосипед рядом, потому что от хохота не мог удержаться на сиденье.

Остановившись у подъездной дорожки, Ричи чуть наклонился вперед, словно чтобы обняться, но в последний момент замер, и Эдди не смог понять почему. Разумеется, не каждое их прощание заканчивалось объятиями, но сказать, что это было совсем уж редким явлением тоже нельзя. И Эдди ничего не смог с собой поделать, когда в его голову закралась мысль, что вдруг Ричи неприятно? Да, он заверил, что его ни капельки не беспокоит, что Эдди гей, но вдруг это было только в теории? А теперь, когда, все стало обретать вполне конкретную реальность, Ричи почувствовал отвращение?

Неожиданный грохот выдернул Эдди из раздумий, и он был даже благодарен, потому что мысли эти его только расстраивали. С сияющими глазами и улыбкой он высунул голову из-за шкафчика уже готовый встретиться со своим тайным поклонником, но там был лишь уронивший свой портфель учитель математики. Его бумаги разлетелись по всему полу.

Тяжело вздохнув, Эдди вышел из укрытия, чтобы помочь.

Когда он протянул учителю несколько далеко разлетевшихся листочков, тот, стоявший все это время на коленях, подпрыгнул и взволнованно посмотрел на него.

— Оу! Мистер Каспбрак… спасибо. Чем это Вы тут так рано занимаетесь? — спрашивает он, пока Эдди ползает на коленях, помогая собирать остальные вещи.

— Ой, ну, эм, ничего такого, — промямлил в ответ мальчик, бегло улыбнувшись. — Просто эм… жду кое-кого.

Учитель, подозрительно взглянув, тем не менее похоже поверил на слово и, застегнув свой портфель встал. Эдди последовал его примеру.

— Ну что ж, еще раз спасибо Вам, мистер Каспбрак. Увидимся сегодня на математике.

— Да не за что, до свидания, — неловко пробормотал Эдди, возвращаясь к своему шкафчику и с удивлением обнаруживая, что стрелка на часах уже подобралась к семи. Всего через полчаса здесь будут уже все неудачники, а ведь Эдди приехал в школу еще раньше, чем вчера. Может быть, он недостаточно хорошо спрятал велосипед и тем самым упустил свой шанс?

Эдди сокрушенно вздохнул. Но даже следующие пятнадцать минут прошли совершенно безрезультатно, и Эдди, вырвав из тетради листок, запихнул его в щель между дверцей и стенкой так, чтобы он был над замком. Таким образом он узнает, открывал ли кто шкафчик. Коридоры стали наполнятся учениками, и оставлять свой велосипед, не пристегнув его замком, становилось тревожно.

Скоро начали подтягиваться и остальные неудачники. Эдди, как и вчера, встречал их у стойки для велосипедов.

Первыми приехали Билл и Бен, одаривая своего разочарованного друга сочувственной улыбкой, потом подъехал Майк, а вскоре и Стэн.

— Ничего? — тихонько спрашивает Билл, и Эдди качает головой.

— Походу, я все испортил, — бормочет он. — Я приехал, когда еще школа не открылась, а он так и не появился.

— Может быть, он заметил тебя и сбежал? — Майк притянул к себе Эдди рукой за плечи, улыбаясь ему сверху вниз.

— Может быть, — хмыкнул в ответ мальчик. — Либо это все просто прикол.

— Это не так… эм, я не думаю, что это прикол, Эдди, — вдруг заявляет Бен, и его голос звучит до странного уверенно. Под вопросительным взглядом Эдди, он продолжает, — мы все читали письма, и все они очень конкретные и искренние. Я думаю, что, кто бы это ни был, он говорит от всего сердца, — Эдди в ответ улыбается.

— Спасибо, Хэйстак, — бубнит он. — Наверное, пойду еще подожду внутри. Может, он просто еще не приехал.

Ребята одаривают Эдди последней встревоженно-озабоченной улыбкой, и он, развернувшись через плечо, возвращается в здание. Коридоры все заполняются учениками, что неудивительно, ведь буквально через несколько минут должен прозвенеть первый предупреждающий звонок, напоминающий, что пора заходить в школу. Когда Эдди, вот уже второй раз за день, подходит к шкафчику, всё вокруг кажется вполне обычным.

Остановившись перед серой металлической дверцей, мальчик вздыхает, потому что «проверочная» бумажка все так же на своем месте.

Вдруг коридор наполняется звоном, и все как по команде расходятся к своим шкафчикам; Эдди тянется к замку. Быстро прокрутив комбинацию, он с тихим _щелк!_ открывает дверцу и чуть не падает, задохнувшись воздухом.

Перед ним на своем привычном месте возлежит конверт, а на нем изящно — ярко-алая роза. И Эдди сразу же вспоминает вчерашний разговор за обедом. Красные розы означают любовь — романтическую привязанность. И страсть.

Сердце заходиться в бешенном стуке, когда он поднимает розу и подносит к лицу, чтобы понюхать. Получается, его тайный поклонник — кто-то из неудачников? Они же единственные, с кем он обсуждал все эти значения цветов, в особенности желтых. Эдди начинает перебирать в уме своих друзей по одному, силясь понять, кто же виновник этого беспорядка, но тут его из раздумий выдергивает голос Бев.

Он разворачивается к девушке, и при виде цветка ее лицо загорается огромной улыбкой, и она чуть ли не бежит к нему, радостная.

— Так и знала, что он появится! — взволнованно шепчет Беверли.

— Тут такое дело, Бев, — бормочет Эдди, все еще пытаясь переварить информацию в голове. — Он не пришел; я прождал все утро и даже подложил бумажку, чтобы точно знать, если кто-то откроет мой замок. И она была на месте. Он…

Вдруг Эдди осенило.

— Наверное, он приходит днем! — взволнованно чуть ли не выкрикивает Эдди, потрясенный, что эта мысль не посетила его раньше. Бев обнадеживающе улыбается.

— Ты уже прочитал письмо? — спрашивает она, и Эдди отрицательно качает головой, лихорадочно выхватывая из шкафчика конверт, когда звенит последний предупреждающий звонок. — Я покажу на обеде! — кричит он, хватая кучей учебники, и бежит в класс, вспыхнув от провожающего его смеха подруги.

Усевшись на место, он тут же раскладывает письмо на коленях, осторожно вскрыв конверт. Руки слегка подрагивают, а сердце заходится в стуке, пока Эдди успешно игнорирует озадаченные взгляды Билла справа.

_«Эдди,_

_Я не хочу, чтобы ты, хотя бы на самую каплю, сомневался в моих чувствах. Каждый день с нетерпением я встаю, только чтобы увидеть твою улыбку. Да, долгое время я думал, что испытываю только дружеские чувства к тебе, но потом понял, что эти чувства очень сильно отличаются от тех, что я испытывал и испытываю к друзьям. Каждое утро я предвкушаю встречу с тобой, а по ночам — почти всегда — мечтаю о тебе._

_Я представляю, каково бы это было — целовать тебя или держать за руку, но для этого мне надо сначала совершить каминг-аут (а еще знать, что ты хотя бы рассматриваешь меня в том же смысле что и я — тебя), и ещё я представляю, как мы пойдем в кино и, может быть, даже немножко потискаемся в темноте, но ты бы стопудово надавал бы мне по рукам, если бы я попытался, кого я обманываю лол ;)_

_Ладно, в любом случае, когда ты прочитаешь это письмо, до Новогодних каникул останется всего один день, так что послезавтра я уже не смогу писать тебе, но знай — не будет ни одной секунды, когда я не буду думать о тебе. Так что и ты обо мне не забывай! Может быть, когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости, чтобы рассказать тебе, кто я на самом деле, но пока у нас есть хотя бы это._

_Люблю,_

_Твой Тайный ~~Санта~~ Поклонник»_

К концу письма Эддины щеки пылали пунцовым, и, когда он наконец поднял глаза на преподавателя, Билл принялся настойчиво пинать его по ноге, но тот был слишком смущен и не мог, не то что ответить, но даже перевести взгляд на друга. Все эти мысли об обжиманиях в темноте «Алладина» с каким-то парнем (который может оказаться кем-то из неудачников — боже, да это может _быть_ сам Билл!) буквально полыхали в голове, и это было просто чересчур для английского первым уроком, так что Эдди осталось лишь покачать головой.

***

В столовую Ричи вошел в довольно-таки хорошем настроении. Конечно, грустно, что утром он добирался до школы без Эдди, но в памяти были свежи воспоминания, как накануне они добирались до дома и Эдди хохотал, схватившись за живот, перегнувшись через руль велика, смеялся аж до слез, и всю ночь Ричи только об этом и думал. Это даже было первой его мыслю с утра — так что день не мог быть испорчен ничем!

Он даже улыбнулся буфетчице, которая протянула ему размокший бутерброд (опять арахисовое масло и желе) с молоком, и весело направился к столику неудачников, уже предвкушая рассказ Эдди, что вот, он своего тайного поклонника не поймал, но все равно получил конверт и розу.

Однако, чего Ричи точно не ожидал, подходя сзади, так это того, что его низкорослый друг будет настойчиво допрашивать Беверли о письмах.

Ладно. Возможно, допрос — слишком сильное слово для данной ситуации, но Эдди действительно выглядел крайне серьезным, в то время как Бев — окончательно растерянной.

— Да ладно тебе, Бев, ничего страшного, если это была ты. Я знаю, что ты хотела, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше, но сейчас я хочу услышать правду!

— Эдди, клянусь, это не я! — Беверли вскинула руки в сдающемся жесте. — И к тому же, я видела твое сегодняшнее письмо, и если бы это была я — но это не я! — я бы точно не стала писать про все эти обжимания с тобой в кино!

Эдди обернулся на не сумевшего сдержать смешок Ричи, который тут же принял такую же позу, что и Беверли.

— Итак, — по волчьи оскалившись он уселся на свое законное место около Эдди, — я смотрю, твой загадочный паренёк добавил перчинки в переписку? — Ричи похабно подмигнул другу, который цыкнул и, закатив глаза, передал письмо. Ричи несколько секунд поделал вид, что очень внимательно читает, и вернул владельцу.

— Это я еще тебе не рассказал, что роза была сегодня красной, а не желтой! — начал объяснять Эдди, забирая письмо. — А единственные люди, с которыми я обсуждал это, были вы, — так что это либо кто-то из вас, либо кто-то из ваших знакомых!

У Ричи буквально отпала челюсть, и он начал лихорадочно соображать, как бы все это вывернуть и оправдать — Эдди был опасно близко к истине.

— Это же… ну, это же просто абсурд какой-то, Эдс! — он издал похожий на блеянье смешок. — Ты ж читал письмо — тут черным по белому сказано, что его чувства изменились… может, смена цветка это типа эм… типа символизм, понимаешь?

— Ну не знаю, Рич, — с другого конца стола хмыкнул Стэн. — Очень уж все совпало, не находишь? — он гадко ухмыльнулся, и уже второй раз за неделю Ричи захотелось со всей силы съездить по дурацкой самодовольной роже лучшего друга. Стэн не обязан ему конечно помогать, но мог бы и перестать так активно пробивать прорехи в его линии защиты!

Эдди не меняет своего невозмутимого лица, но вот Бев и Майк начинают подозрительно коситься в сторону Ричи — точно, как Стэн в понедельник и вторник — и ему это _совсем_ не нравится, особенно, как они начинают щуриться, когда Эдди встает.

Парень обходит стол и с недоверчивым взглядом допрашивает каждого из неудачников, где, как и с кем они провели последние дни, и, если бы Ричи не испытывал такого облегчения, он бы даже обиделся, что у Эдди к нему претензий нет.

День продолжает становится все хуже и хуже, когда по пути на первый после обеда урок (единственный совместный!) Эдди сообщает, что сегодня Ричи поедет домой один.

Его сердце обрывается, когда Эдди добавляет, что догадался, что розу ему оставляют после уроков, так что он планирует подловить тайного поклонника именно в это время. Ричи давит из себя смешок и пытается упроситься подождать вместе, чтобы узнать, когда все же Эдди уедет и оставить ему цветок с письмом на завтра, но, вполне ожидаемо, Эдди отказывается.

Теперь, когда Ричи узнал, что Эдди будет после занятий сидеть караулить у шкафчиков, его день окончательно развалился, но он не терял надежды как-нибудь да вывернуться из этой ситуации. Он так увлекся, что Эдди даже подкинул ему записку, спрашивая, почему он такой странный, когда Ричи на уроке ОБЖ был необычно молчалив.

Он царапает на бумажке ответ и, скомкав, бросает к Эдди на стол — _«А что, разве смотреть на эти фотографии испорченных курением легких не максимально увлекательно?»_

Это маленькая победа — когда Эдди лишь закатывает глаза и прячем мятый листок в карман. И Ричи собирается урвать все победы, какие только сможет.

Под конец дня, стоя у шкафчиков, он предпринимает последнюю отчаянную попытку воплотить свои планы в жизнь, но Эдди твердо стоит на своем.

— Ну же, Эдс, можно я хотя бы просто подожду с тобой?! — канючил Ричи. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я снова ехал домой совершенно один-одинешенек? Как я пережить еще один день без моей любимой Спагеттной головушки? — Эдди в ответ на эти горькие причитания засмеялся.

— Хватит тебе уже, Балабол, — ласково отвечает он. — Надеюсь, сегодня все решится наконец, и завтра утром я буду ждать тебя, чтобы решить, как мне загладить свою вину.

Ричи собирался попытаться еще раз, но решил не испытывать судьбу лишний раз, а потому, тяжко вздохнув, он вскинул руки в преувеличенном сокрушенном жесте и пошел по коридору.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, Эдс! — крикнул он через плечо. — Увидимся утром и ты расскажешь мне все об этом твоем загадочном парне! — как только слова слетели с губ, Ричи почувствовал острую вину — Эдди не удастся не то чтобы записку получить, но даже шанса хоть мельком увидеть Поклонника. Но откуда ж ему знать, что Ричи все известно.

Он крутит педали домой в полнейшем холодном одиночестве, и когда уже знакомый цветочник машет ему, Ричи ничего не остается кроме как взмахнуть рукой в ответ и досадливо покачать головой, проезжая мимо.

Дома он без лишних церемоний бросает велик в гараже, прежде чем войти. Огни везде потушены, но из гостиной отчетливо слышится мамин сопливый сериал, так что крадучись Ричи прихватывает коробку хлопьев и поднимается к себе.

Он небрежно чуть ли не бросает на проигрыватель пластинку The Smiths, а потом падает на кровать с рукой в хлопьях, стараясь игнорировать мысль, насколько же все это убого. Пластинка крутится и крутится, но даже когда музыку сменяет треск, Ричи даже не шевелится, чтобы перевернуть ее. В голове только один вопрос — как Эдди смог представить, что письма ему писала _Бев_ , но при этом даже не стал допускать, что это был Ричи.

Разумеется, вся суть анонимных посланий заключалась в том, чтобы Эдди не узнал, кто это, но какая-то предательская часть его души тайно надеялась, что Эдди обо всем догадается, тоже признается в вечной любви, они украдут легковушку Ричиного бати и поедут в кино, будут целоваться в машине и держаться за руки на сеансе.

Неизвестно сколько он пролежал в таком положении, но за окном начало смеркаться и продолжать утопать в болоте печали больше нельзя. Медленно стянув себя с кровати, Ричи плетётся к телефону на кухне. Если бы его родителям было не все равно, он бы даже переживал, что придется говорить о таком открыто, но отец уже несколько дней не появлялся дома, а мать отключилась на диване. Он поднимает трубку.

Бросив взгляд на часы на плите, он замечает, что уже 21:30 и звонить так поздно — почти стыдно, но что ему еще делать? Сам Ричи не имеет ни малейшего понятия, а потому сует палец в отверстие циферблата, прокручивая колесико до тихого _щелк!_ на каждой цифре.

За первым гудком следует другой, и он в ожидании нервно наматывает шнур вокруг пальца, пока на другом конце не раздается знакомый голос.

— Дом Урисов, чем могу помочь?

Ричи чувствует, что раздражение в голосе отца Стэна — его вина, и отвечает настолько извиняющимся тоном, насколько может.

— Гхм, здрасте, мистер Урис, это Ричи. Можно Стэна?

— Ричи, ты знаешь сколько уже времени? — на другом конце трубки послышался вздох, но Ричи не собирался сдаваться просто так.

— Да, конечно, извините, пожалуйста, мистер Урис, — он старался, чтобы в голосе звучала хотя бы искренность. Все же из всех родителей его друзей, именно о мнении Урисов Ричи переживал больше всего, ведь со Стэнли он дружил еще с тех пор, как они вместе под стол пешком ходили. — Мне просто нужно кое-что спросить Стэна о нашем задании. Всего на несколько минут! — заверил он. Дональд еще раз вздохнул, но Ричи услышал, как он зовет сына, и улыбнулся.

— Большое спасибо, мистер Урис, я Вам очень признателен!

— Конечно, сынок. Смотри, не засиживайся допоздна — хорошо спать так же важно, как и учиться, — ответил мужчина, и Ричи, желая спокойной ночи, в очередной раз подумал, каково это — иметь отца, которому на тебя не насрать.

— Что надо, Ричи? — без лишних прелюдий начал Стэн.

— Боже, Стэнни, — фыркнул Ричи, — неужели я не могу просто позвонить другу и сказать «привет»?

— Не в половину десятого и не когда я знаю, что ты учудил на этой неделе, — отрезал Стэн, но Ричи точно слышал нотки нежности в его раздраженном тоне.

— Ладно-ладно, только не замарай свои белоснежные трусишки от напыщенности, — однако со следующими словами кривая ухмылка быстро сползла с губ Ричи. — Короче, я просто… я не знаю, что делать, Стэн. Эдди сегодня остался ждать меня, только вот он, очевидно, не знает, что ждет именно меня, и все из-за, очевидно, Хейстака — который, как мы все прекрасно знаем, был влюблен в Бев еще до того, как вообще с ней поговорил; ах да, та самая Бев, которую Эдди может представить оставляющей эти гребанные цветы и письма, а меня нет.

Из-за затянувшегося молчания Ричи начинает думать, что, наверное, Стэна доконало нытье друга и он ушел, оставив трубку, но потом на другом конце слышится тихий вздох.

— Ричи, — аккуратно начинает Стэн. — Ты всегда можешь просто все рассказать Эдди. Мне кажется, его ответ будет гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Ага, конечно, — хмыкает Ричи. — А потом миссис Кей пригласит меня завтра на завтрак и скажет, что я ее любимчик среди всех Эддиных друзей.

Стэн слегка смеется, но продолжает.

— Я говорю, что посмотри, как далеко ты зашел. Очевидно, что ты хочешь, чтобы он понял, что это ты, и не важно признаешься ты себе в этом или нет. Думаю, тебе следует все рассказать Эдди, и, если все пойдет плохо — но я _действительно_ думаю, что не пойдет — у тебя будут все Новогодние каникулы, чтобы не встречаться с ним. Можешь прийти к нам и зажечь с нами свечи, а потом все каникулы будем читать комиксы и есть латкесы.

Ричи вздохнул. Глубоко внутри он знал, что, как бы это не было неприятно признавать, Стэн — прав.

— Ладно. Окей, ладно, спасибо, Стэн. Я эм… я подумаю над этим, — мямлит он, и Стэн, пожелав удачи, кладет трубку.

И прежде чем он успевает отговорить себя, Ричи выскакивает из дома, хватает свой велосипед и мчит по знакомой дороге к дому Каспбраков, где прячет в кустах велик и забирается на дерево, ветками задевающее окно Эдди.


	5. Думаю, время пришло

Вечер для Эдди закончился тем, что он лежал в кровати и с мокрыми щеками перечитывал покрасневшими от слез глазами сегодняшнее письмо. Он просидел в школе после занятий несколько часов, домой он возвращался без Ричи, и никто в конце концов не появился. Как последний идиот он торчал в коридоре, пока мимо не прошел удивленный уборщик и не сказал, что если он не хочет ночевать в школе, то пора уходить. Эдди лишь молча кивнул, дошел до выхода с мужчиной, который на прощание помахал, сел на велик и поехал по склону домой.

Там его ждала до крайности взбешенная мать, которая, очевидно, потеряв сына, в панике обзвонила Денбро, Урисов, Хэнлонов и даже мистера Кина. Эдди же думал, что легко отделался, ведь он вернулся домой еще до того, как полиция объявила его в розыск, и, спустя час-два лихорадочных хлопотаний матери вокруг его покрасневших носа и ушей, приняв горячую ванну, он наконец оказался в полном одиночестве в своей комнате.

Только там Эдди дал волю чувствам. Он выбрался из полотенца-кокона, машинально натянул пижаму и залез под одеяло с письмами в руках. Наверное, он и не заметил, как на одно из них упала слезинка.

Как он мог настолько сглупить. Он должен был просто плыть по течению и посмотреть, куда бы это в итоге привело. С каждой секундой Эдди все больше и больше казалось, что это не более чем тщательно спланированный пранк, но даже если все было по-настоящему, то теперь-то он точно все испортил. На сто процентов. Очевидно же, что, кто бы это не был, он не хотел раскрывать свою личность, а после того, как Эдди так упорно пытался его поймать, он вообще никогда не захочет иметь хоть что-то общее с ним.

Эта неделя — единственная, когда он был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив впервые за долгое время. Да, это ужасно глупо — когда твой уровень радости зависит от того, хочет ли кто-то поцеловать тебя, но можете подать на Эдди в суд! Ему шестнадцать, он никогда не целовался, и он был рад думать, что кто-то хотел это изменить.

Но теперь-то какая разница. Завтра он придет в школу — а там ни розы, ни письма. Дни вернутся в свою прежнюю колею, и, Боже, как бы Эдди хотел, чтобы эта мысль не отдавала рваной раной на сердце. Он вновь будет украдкой разглядывать Ричи на велосипедных поездках до школы и обратно, сидеть рядом на обеде, в «Алладине», у Денбро, изнывая от желания взять его за руку, но одергивая себя каждый раз.

И ведь раньше он вполне мог это пережить, так почему же сейчас так ебано и пиздецки грустно?!

Когда Эдди слышит подозрительный звук, он, вероятно, перечитывает последнее письмо уже в двенадцатый раз.

_Тук-тук-тук! Тук! Тук-тук!_

Вскинув голову, Эдди смотрит в окно, и его глаза чуть ли не вываливаются из орбит. Он сбрасывает одеяло и бросается к окну, по которому стучит Ричи, одной рукой цепляясь за ветку дерева снаружи.

Распахнув створки, Эдди протягивает руку своему долговязому другу. Он и не помнит, когда в последний раз Ричи делал это — должно быть, в средней школе. Наконец, Ричи вываливается на пол.

— Что ты делаешь? — резко, но обеспокоенно шипит Эдди. — А если бы ты упал и разбился?! Насмерть!

— Ой да не кипишуй ты так, Эдс! — миролюбиво отмахнулся Ричи, на что другой мальчик фыркнул. — Все со мной нормально, просто захотелось увидеть тебя! Что, эм… Что было после школы? — спрашивает он, слишком очевидно пытаясь удержать уверенность в голосе, но Эдди слышит, как она дымом тает. Черт, так смущающе, что Ричи наверняка заметил, что он плакал.

— Ну, он не пришел, Рич, — пробормотал он, со вздохом отвернувшись, и сел на кровать, рассеяно пробегаясь пальцами по уголку одного из писем. — Даже не знаю, о чем я вообще думал, поверив во все это. Я такой тупой, просто пиздец. Кто бы это не был, ему действительно удалось одурачить меня, но я должен был понять, что такое просто невозможно.

— Эй, — тихо выдыхает Ричи, и Эдди чувствует, как рядом продавливается матрас, — не говори так.

Эдди издает колючий смешок и поворачивается к другу, сбираясь сказать, что Ричи не обязан этого делать — говорить всякую херню, только чтобы заставить Эдди чувствовать себя лучше, но все слова застревают в горле, когда он видит искренний обеспокоенный взгляд напротив.

— Серьезно, Эдс, — продолжает Ричи, — сотку ставлю, просто что-то не срослось. Может, он увидел, как ты его там ждешь, и испугался, что он тебе не понравится, если ты узнаешь, кто он такой.

— Давай серьезно, Ричи, — пробурчал Эдди, впившись глазами в свои коленки; он опасался, что если будет смотреть на глупое, дурацкое участливое лицо Ричи, то обязательно сделает что-либо безрассудное. — Очень мило, что ты пытаешься поддержать меня, но я боюсь не только того, что все это не по-настоящему.

— А чего тогда? — Эдди почудилось, что в словах Ричи прозвучал дрогнувший вздох.

— Что если… — его голос тонет в тишине, которая, на этот раз не заполняется идиотскими Тозиеровскими шуточками. Сердце в Эддиной груди бьется так гулко, что, придвинься Ричи еще чуть-чуть — точно услышит. Продолжать говорить страшно, но в тусклом свете единственной ночной лампы все кажется иллюзорно-нереальным вполне, чтобы Эдди продолжил. — Что если я узнаю, кто это… и буду разочарован? — тихо заканчивает он едва ли замечая, как мальчик рядом слегка напрягается.

— Ну, я уверен, что он этого тоже очень боится, Спагетти, — Ричи выпустил неловкий смешок.

— Просто… это делает меня плохим человеком? — тоскливо протянул Эдди, все так же внимательно разглядывая судорожно заломленные на коленях пальцы. — У меня… уже есть чувства к кое-кому, — выдавил он, чувствуя внезапное облегчение от того, что Ричи рядом молчит, позволяя продолжить. — И я не знаю, смогу ли я преодолеть себя, если это окажется не тот человек, и это так глупо, потому что я уже знаю, что это не он.

Эдди практически слышит, как в голове рядом усиленно вертятся шестерёнки, и он с тревогой заглядывает в лицо своего высокого друга, в кои-то веки желая, чтобы Ричи уже открыл свой глупый мусорный рот. Наконец, его желание исполняется.

— Это не делает тебя плохим человеком, Эдс, — долгое молчание прерывается шепотом Ричи, и Эдди чувствует, как в его глазах, накапливаются слезы, которые он отчаянно силится проглотить. — Но если ты сможешь дать этому парню шанс, даже несмотря на то, что это не тот, в кого ты влюблен, то думаю, он был бы невероятно счастлив. А если не сможешь — по его письмам я могу с уверенностью судить, что он бы понял.

Эдди шмыгнул носом и уткнулся головой в Ричино плечо, легко улыбнувшись, почувствовав нежные поглаживания по спине. Совсем как в одну из тех ночей в детстве, когда Ричи тайком сбегал из родительского дома в особенно невыносимые моменты, и Эдди пододвигался на кровати, позволяя другу свернуться под одеялом калачиком рядышком.

— Спасибо, Рич, — тихонько говорит Эдди. — И кстати, все-таки, почему ты пришел? Уже давно такого не было, — если в ответном смешке Ричи и есть нотки неловкости, то Эдди предпочитает пропустить это мимо ушей.

— Сказал же уже, Эдс, — к Ричи возвращается его беспечный тон. — Просто хотел посмотреть, как ты там — от тебя ни слуху, ни духу, вот я и подумал, вдруг твой загадочный джентльмен совсем свалил тебя с ног.

Эдди фыркает и толкает друга в бок, выскальзывая из теплых объятий, и Ричи, смеясь, зарывается ему ладонью в волосы, ероша их, однако в что-то в атмосфере меняется, и Эдди чувствует недосказанность. Он как обычно выворачивается из-под руки, но вместо того, чтобы что-то ответить, выжидающе молчит.

— Не знаю, Эдс, — наконец отвечает Ричи, беспокойно потирая затылок. — Просто подумал, что завтра все может поменяться, типа, знаешь — у тебя будет парень или типа того, и может он не захочет, чтобы всякие придурки типа меня влезали к тебе в окно по ночам. Вдруг это была моя последняя возможность.

Эдди ошарашенно и не зная, что ответить, моргает на Ричи, который неловко улыбается сверху вниз.

— Ричи, — начинает он мягко, — мой тайный поклонник может быть хоть Люком сранным Скайуокером, и даже тогда я не позволю ему встать между нами. Любой парень, которому не понравятся мои друзья, отправится пинком под жопу на хрен.

Ричи в ответ разражается смехом и душит Эдди одной рукой в объятиях, заставляя того с хохотом вырываться.

— Ладно уже, Балабол, — бормочет Эдди прежде чем толкнуть Ричи в бок еще раз и погасить свет. — Давай просто ляжем спать.

***

Следующим утром громкий звон Эддиного будильника бьет Ричи по ушам, и он с громким стоном вытягивается, упираясь конечностями в изголовье и подножье кровати. Открыв глаза, он понимает, что совсем один в комнате, так что не теряя драгоценных минут сна, Ричи клубочком устраивается поудобнее, вдыхая чистые запахи порошка и самого _Эдди_ , но тут за дверью раздается какой-то шум.

Ричи лениво улыбается, когда дверь распахивается, открывая наполненное теплотой и при этом возмущенное лицо Эдди, который прикрывает за собой.

— Тебе надо вставать, Рич, — шипит он. — Я ее конечно отвлек, но у нас не много времени, пока мама ничего не заподозрила.

— Да-да, — ворчит Ричи, откидывая одеяло и вылезая из его объятий. — Не переживай обо мне, Спагеттная Голова, — он сует ноги в ботинки и натягивает джинсовку, пока Эдди застилает кровать позади. — Вообще-то, она была бы счастлива увидеть меня после нашей совместной чудесной ночи, которую мы провели, пока ты спал, — через плечо съязвил Ричи, за что немедленно получил подушкой по лицу.

— Все-все, сдаюсь, — со смехом он поднял руки в защитной жесте, уклоняясь от другой угрожающей подушки, а потом кидает первую хозяину комнаты, чтобы тот аккуратно поставил ее на место. — Встретимся снаружи? — Эдди в ответ кивает и закатывает глаза, когда Ричи вскакивает и перебрасывает ногу через окно, задерживается, отправляя воздушный поцелуй, и прыгает на дерево, по которому съедет вниз.

Эдди прикусывает губу, наблюдая, как Ричи спускается — последний знает, что сколько бы раз он это не делал, Эдди все равно каждый раз будет переживать, что он свалится и расшибется насмерть. Устойчиво наконец встав на землю, Ричи задирает голову и преувеличенно театрально машет рукой, посмеиваясь про себя, когда Эдди краснеет и захлопывает окно.

Вытащив из кустов дома Каспбарков свой велик, Ричи думает о том, что же он все-таки собрался сделать. Вчера у него не было никакого плана, но поговорив со Стэном, а потом с Эдди, он понял — время пришло. И если Эдди в конце концов возненавидит его, у них будет целых две недели порознь, и Ричи просто отсидется у Стэна дома до самого Нового года.

Когда Эдди выходит из дома, поминутно заверяя маму, что да, он будет дома ровно в полчетвертого, Ричи выкатывает велосипед на соседскую лужайку, объезжает дом и выезжает на дорогу, словно он только что подъехал — на случай, если Соня будет следить, и встречается с Эдди на конце подъездной дорожки. И да, тот факт, что Эдди как обычно поедет с ним в школу, сделало день в разы лучше, чем два последних.

Они собираются с неудачниками у велосипедной стойки, и Стэн тут же ухмыляется им типа «Ага!», но Ричи быстро, едва ли заметно качает головой, давая другу знать, что нет, они еще не поговорили про «это». Парень отводит глаза от разочарованного взгляда Стэна, полностью переключаясь на рассказ Эдди о том, что произошло накануне днем.

На втором свободном уроке Ричи начинает свою операцию. Как только учительница начинает проверку посещаемости, он царапает записку на выдранном из тетради листе и бросает ее на парту Стэна.

_«Я знаю, ты сказал, что не будешь помогать, но я умоляю тебя. Да, я Ричи Тозиер, умоляю тебя, Стэнли Уриса, на коленях, об одолжении, и, если ты согласишься, я сделаю ради тебя буквально все что угодно»_

Стэн тихо фыркает, глядя на записку, и Ричи видит, как глаза его друга закатываются до самого мозга, оставляя только белки. Тем не менее, спустя несколько мгновений записка возвращается на родину, и под Ричиными куриными закорючками красуется аккуратный витиеватый ответ.

_«Опасная для тебя сделка, Ричи, но мне нравится твое отчаянье. Однако, не зная, что именно тебе нужно, я не могу дать обдуманный ответ»_

Ричи поворачивается к Стэну со страшными глазами — этот засранец что, не мог просто написать «да» или «нет»? Но Стэн демонстративно перечитывает свои тетрадки, так что вздохнув, Ричи продолжает переписку.

_«Мне нужно, чтобы ты отпросил нас у миссис Сойер выйти в библиотеку, типа по учебе. Если попрошу я — она ни за что не отпустит. И потом нужно, чтобы ты приглядел за принтером»_

Записка приземляется прямо посреди конспекта друга, и Ричи не может не усмехнуться злорадно про себя. Однако, время ответа затягивается — Стэн сначала внимательно все читает, а потом обдумывает; и Ричи, отбивающий нетерпеливую чечетку ногой, на 98% уверен — это только, чтобы помариновать его подольше. Но вот, спустя несколько невероятно долгих мгновений, он облегченно выдыхает — Стэн поднимает руку.

— Да, мистер Урис? — миссис Сойер смотрит на него поверх своих очков.

— Можно нам с Ричи в библиотеку? — с самой вежливой улыбкой спрашивает Стэнли, опуская руку. — Нам нужен учебник по английскому для задания.

При упоминании имени Ричи миссис Сойер на секунду замирает, но потом обреченно вздыхает, видимо решив, что Урис — достаточно благонадежная компания, чтобы рискнуть, так что она кивает и выписывает им пропуски. Стэн элегантно поднимается из-за своего места и это контрастирует с практически вскочившим Ричи, который тянет руки к рюкзаку; но строгий голос преподавательницы его останавливает.

— Оставьте сумку, мистер Тозиер, — холодно говорит она с безразличным лицом, пока Стэн берет пропуски. — Я ожидаю, что вы вернетесь обратно в течение двадцати минут.

Ричи оскаливается и отдает честь.

— Вас понял, миссис Сойер! — громко заявляет он и вприпрыжку выскакивает в коридор. Стэнли, закатив глаза, идет за ним.

Как только дверь класса оказывается осторожно закрыта, он в два шага догоняет Ричи и, схватив за руку, разворачивает к себе.

— И что теперь?

— Мы распечатаем еще одно письмо для Эдса, — словно речь идет о погоде буднично отвечает Ричи и, развернувшись, устремляется в библиотеку, но тут на его плечо ложиться тяжелая ладонь, и он театрально стонет.

— Не-а. Вообще точно абсолютно нет, Ричи, я не собираюсь помогать тебе тянуть кота за хвост — просто расскажи ему все.

— _Стэниэль_. Стэндрю. Стэн-супермен, — Ричи с преувеличенно усталыми глазами оборачивается через плечо, но выдерживает не долго под испепеляющим взглядом друга. — Я _поговорю_ с ним, я просто хочу оставить еще одну записку, что его тайный поклонник будет ждать после школы. Не буду же я объясняться ему за обедом на виду у вас, пройдох, — Стэн фыркает _(чья бы корова мычала)_. — В любом случае, мы оба знаем, что Эдди перед столовкой заглянет в шкафчик и там-то найдет мое письмо, и нам надо уже идти, потому что миссис Сойер мне не доверяет, так что время у нас — в обрез, — закончив свою тираду, Ричи разворачивается и направляется по коридору.

— Ну, ты не можешь винить ее за это, — возражает Стэн, но идет следом, пока они не добираются до библиотеки. Ричи оставляет Стэна дежурить у принтера, чтобы никто не перехватил послание (теперь-то он в зале не один), и идет к компьютеру, который, к счастью, не занят. Он усаживается в кресло, открывает «Ворд» и начинает печатать.

_«Эдди,_

_Прости, что утром я не смог тебе ничего оставить. Ты слишком умен для меня и разгадал всю схему, поэтому вчера я сбежал. Но думаю, время пришло. Я не могу и дальше утаивать шило в мешке, так что если хочешь узнать, кто я такой, жди меня у своего шкафчика после школы, и, как только все разойдутся, я приду._

_Люблю,_

_Твой Тайный ~~Санта~~ Поклонник»_

Всё внимательно перечитав и оставшись удовлетворенным, Ричи нажал Control+P, отправляя письмо на печать, и бросился к дежурившему у принтера Стэну, чтобы не дать другу прочитать.

Бросив беглый взгляд на библиотекаршу и поняв, что не сможет стащить конверт, пока она там, Ричи складывает лист в три раза, хватает со справочного стола ручку и быстро чиркает имя Эдди в окружении неизменных кривеньких сердечек. Он ждет Стэна, который оформляет какую-то случайную книгу, чтобы у миссис Сойер не было вопросов, библиотекарша отмечает в пропусках, что они действительно посетили библиотеку, и мальчики выходят в коридор.

Как только они оказываются вдвоем, Ричи диковато скалит зубы в ответ на легкую улыбку Стэна.

— Последняя остановка: шкафчик Эдди! — объявляет он и мчится на другой конец школы, таща друга на буксире. Оказавшись у шкафчиков, Ричи быстро справляется с замком, радуясь, что все неудачники знают пароль друг друга, и водружает письмо на его привычное место поверх Эддиных учебников.

Как только дверца оказывается заперта, словно ничего и не бывало, он позволяет себе посмотреть на Стэна.

— Как ты? — ласково спрашивает тот, и Ричи обожает это в своем друге. Может они и говнят в сторону друг друга, но Стэн никогда не дает Ричи хотя бы на секунду усомниться в искренности своей заботы. Ричи со вздохом приваливается к шкафчикам.

— Напуган до усрачки, — честно отвечает он, и Стэн поддерживающе улыбается. — Знаешь, а ведь я сегодня у него ночевал, — Стэн удивленно вскидывает брови, но не прерывает. — Ага, сразу после того, как мы с тобой поговорили по телефону. Собирался признаться во всем, а потом влез в его гребанное окно, а он плакал и сказал, что у него уже есть чувства к кое-кому, и не знает, сможет ли дать своему тайному поклоннику шанс, и, блять, Стэн, я просто пиздец как струсил.

— Ричи, — с понимающей улыбкой начинает Стэн, но Ричи его обрывает.

— Ставлю сотку, это Билл, — Стэн на это откровенно смеется, но Ричи продолжает упорно развивать свои мысли. — Или может это реально тот говнюк Джеральд. Может поэтому Эдди, когда мы это обсуждали, так хорошо съехал с темы. Он меня тогда сразу заткнул, когда я спросил, нравится ли ему тот ботаник, у которого, наверняка, мелкий писюн, или может-

— Ричи! — раздраженно перебивает Стэн, и Ричи замолкает на середине предложения, разинув рот. — Заткнись нахуй, блять. Эдди не любит Билла и Джеральда тоже не любит. Иногда ты невероятно тупой. Прямо сейчас мы пойдем обратно, пока миссис Сойер не взбесилась, потом пойдем на обед, ты спокойно досидишь все уроки, а в конце расскажешь Эдди о своих чувствах, и все будет хорошо.

— Но Стэн-

— Никаких но. Официально я сделал все, что от меня требовалось, и моя помощь окончена. Мы идем в класс, и не забудь, что ты мне должен! — рявкнул он и развернулся на пятках, быстрым шагом удаляясь прочь. Ричи оставалось только догонять.

Остаток дня ощущался как кошмарный, окутанный туманом, сон. В столовую Эдди явился, легкомысленно размахивая Ричиным письмом, и сунул ему в руки бумажный пакет с полноценным обедом, объясняя, что это своего рода извинение за одинокие утра. Ричи зарделся, впервые за день чувствуя разлившееся в груди счастливое тепло, вытаскивая термос с куринно-лапшичным супом, крекерами, овощами и печеньем. Очевидно, что все это Эдди собрал перед школой, и Ричи не сдерживает благодарной улыбки.

Когда же день подходит к концу и звенит последний звонок, Ричи плетется к своему шкафчику как на эшафот. Стэн на прощание ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и уходит, провожаемый взглядом побитой собаки на улицу к остальным неудачникам. Ричи с тревожно бьющимся сердцем ждет, когда коридоры опустеют.

После того, как суетливый шум учеников и преподавателей, желающих друг другу счастливых Рождества и Нового года стих, и ему на смену пришла тишина, Ричи понял, что больше ждать нельзя, подсобрался и уверенным шагом направился на другой конец школы. Идти, правда, было не далеко — Средняя школа Дерри была до абсурда крошечной, но коридор, казалось, преломился через пространство и растянулся на километр вперед.

На углу, за поворотом которого находится шкафчик Эдди, Ричи останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, на мгновение охваченный паникой, что вдруг Эдди решил оставаться в блаженном неведенье и там никого нет?

Но прикрыв глаза, Ричи напоминает себе, что если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Эдди чувствует то же самое или, по крайней мере, готов дать шанс, то все это того стоит

Так что он делает шаг в коридор.

***

Эдди прождал у своего шкафчика не менее двадцати минут с тех пор, как отзвенел последний звонок. Он буквально летел туда, не забыв заверить Бена, Бев, Билла и Майка, что обязательно обо всем расскажет, когда вернется домой, но время уже подбиралось к 15:05, а Эдди обещал маме вернуться в 15:30. Он начинал нервничать.

Однако, когда он слышит приближающиеся шаги, в груди все замирает. Последние семь минут коридор был совершенно пуст, и потому эти шаги могут принадлежать только одному человеку. На углу шаги останавливаются, и Эдди охватывает ужас — вдруг этот человек решит, что это того не стоит, и уйдет.

Но спустя несколько мгновений из-за угла появляется фигура, и Эдди подозревает, что сейчас вполне вероятно у него случится сердечный приступ.

На другом конце коридора маячит высокая, жилистая, с уже родным взглядом фигура Ричи, и Эдди на секунду думает, что да, это все — огромный пранк. Ричи нервно взмахивает рукой и направляется к нему; у Эдди отвисает челюсть. Он понимает, что, наверное, нужно пойти навстречу, но его ноги будто врастают в пол, и даже попытка пойти точно закончиться провалом.

Ричи останавливается в примерно метре и издает нервный смешок, и этот звук выдергивает Эдди из мыслей.

— Какого, блять, хуя, Ричи, — холодно отчеканивает он, чувствуя небольшую неловкость от того, как тот вздрагивает, ломаясь в голосе и смех умирает на его губах.

« _Ладно_ », — думает Ричи.

— Не могу просто нахуй, блять, поверить, — Эдди почти трясет. — Я с самого начала думал, что все это шутка, но все равно позволил себе попасться, но я бы никогда в жизни не подумал, что из всех людей именно ты падешь, блять, настолько. О, а может вчера ночью ты тоже отлично похохотал? После того как я уснул, почти рассказав тебе, что именно я к тебе чувствую?

— Эдс, подожди, я… — Ричи пытается объясниться, но Эдди только начал.

У него в глазах начинают собираться слезы, но это слезы далеко не грусти. Был ли он когда-либо в жизни настолько смущен и зол одновременно? Да, он прекрасно знал, что Ричи любит его не в таком смысле, но он _никогда бы_ не подумал, что Ричи найдет в этом повод поглумиться.

— Знаешь, тебе стоило просто дать мне ждать тут, как ты сделал вчера. Ты _знал_ , что я жду, жду кого-то, кому, как я думал, не плевать на меня, и ты, наверное, крутил педали домой и ржал, о да, как же _уморительно_ было развести меня.

— Эдди, остановись, — снова начал Ричи, делая несколько шагов вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Просто позволь мне объясниться-

— Отлично! — рявкнул Эдди. — Что, теперь скажешь, все было из лучших побуждений? Пытался сделать так, чтобы я почувствовал, что могу кому-то нравиться, тебе было меня жаль? А я тебя _об этом_ просил, а, Ричи?!

— Нет! — оборвал Ричи, — Эдди, я… Это… — но все слова, заготовленный заранее, растерялись от гнева Эдди. Это было последнее, чего Ричи ожидал. Лицо Эдди покраснело, глаза заблестели, и кулаки сжались по обеим сторонам от его тела, и Ричи вздрогнул при мысли о резких следах на ладонях, которые наверняка оставят короткие ногти; в следующую секунду Ричи делает то, о чем он позже скорее всего пожалеет, но это единственное, что приходит ему в голову.

Он обхватывает лицо Эдди ладонями, наклоняется и прижимается губами к перекошенному злостью рту.

Кошмар. Откровенный ужас.

Гнев Эдди сменяется шоком. Ричи, перенервничав, не рассчитывает силу, и их зубы стукаются через губы, и он, вздрогнув, тут же отстраняется, радуясь, что, по крайней мере, Эдди от удивления перестал кричать.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Ричи, отступая на шаг и виновато глядя на Эдди, прежде чем перевести взгляд на свои чересчур большие ботинки. — Я оставлял для тебя цветы, и я придурок, который ничего не узнал об их значениях, и я писал тебе все эти письма, и я имел в виду каждое слово, которое написал, Эдс, — объясняет он, беспокойно пробегаясь рукой по затылку и бросая случайный взгляд на мальчика напротив.

От злости не осталось ни следа, и Эдди смотрит чуть ли не в изумлении, пока Ричи продолжает говорить.

— Я хотел рассказать тебе всё еще вчера ночью, но ты сказал, что у тебя уже есть чувства к кому-то, и я так испугался, что ты возненавидишь меня, если узнаешь о моих к тебе чувствах. Очевидно, мне было нечего опасаться твоего тайного поклонника, я просто боялся, что между нами все будет разрушено и-

За своим бессвязным бормотанием Ричи и не заметил, как Эдди подходил все ближе и ближе, пока мальчик не приподнялся на цыпочки и не оставил на Ричиных губах еще один поцелуй — гораздо нежнее и приятнее.

— _Ох ты ж ё-моё_ , — с улыбкой выдыхает Ричи, когда Эдди отстраняется и легко смеется, и этот нежный звонкий смех заставляет сердце Ричи заходиться в бешеных кульбитах.

— Ты идиот, — бормочет Эдди, и Ричи в ответ на оскорбление крякает. — Прошлой ночью я говорил только о тебе, — объясняет он, и глаза Ричи расширяются.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если бы я собрался и сделал все, ради чего пришел, то всю прошлую ночь мы могли бы целоваться — усмехается Ричи, и Эдди робко улыбается в ответ.

— Видимо, нам придется наверстать упущенное, — говорит он, кивая, и Ричи наклоняется за очередным поцелуем.

— Счастливого Рождества, Рич, — шепчет Эдди в губы, получая в ответ улыбку, и они прижимаются лбами, — Эти цветы определенно лучшие подарки, которые я получал от Санты, тайно или нет, — дразнится он, и Ричи смеется, прежде чем снова прижаться в поцелуе, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких губ Эдди на своих.

— Счастливого Рождества, Эдс.


End file.
